Dalton Direction?
by daltonfics
Summary: Request by Gleekbroadwaystarforever: The Warblers are sick of Sebastian doing mean things to the New Directions, so they quit and join the New Directions. Sounds like a blast, right? Wrong. At first things go swell, but their different show choir methods harm good friendships. Just as nothing could get any worse, Mr. Schue gets very sick and can't coach them for Nationals.


**Yay! My first request!**

Gleekbroadwaystarforever requested this: The Warblers are sick of Sebastian doing mean things to the New Directions, so they quit and join the New Directions. Sounds like a blast, right? Wrong. At first things go swell, but their different show choir methods harm good friendships. Just as nothing could get any worse, Mr. Schue gets very sick and can't coach them for Nationals. Sebastian takes the job and makes all of their lives a living hell! Can the New Directions win Nationals even with Sebastian as their director? Bonus points if you can include lots of Klaine and Warbler-New Directions couples. Please give it a shot, I had a dream about this once!

Well, I tried my best! Hope you like it!

Wes walked into the Lima Bean, trying to calm himself down with a coffee. He was fed up with Sebastian trying to throw the New Directions out of the , he did want to win, but not how Sebastian wanted. Between the rock salt incident, and the whole steroids issue, he was done.

"Hey Wes!" Said a familiar voice

"Hey David.."

David could tell something was off.

"Yo, Wes, whats up?"

Wes sighed. He felt helpless.

"I'm sick of Sebastian trying to sabotage the New Directions." Said Wes, disappointed in himself.

"Dude, calm down. There's gotta be some way we could get out of this." Said David, acting like the voice of reason.

"Like _what_?" snapped Wes.

"Woah dude, calm down."

"I know, I'm sorry…I'm just so stressed out about this. I hate it. Yesterday Jeff came up to me and threatened to quit the Warblers if something won't be done. We can't have him quit! He's the best dancer on the team and can hold base really well…." Wes stated, putting his head in his hands.

He then lifted his head.

"I have an idea."

_"I'm on the right track baby I was born this way" _

Kurts phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!"

"Oh, hey Wes! Whats up? How are the Warblers?"

"we're not going to well Kurt…thats actually why I'm calling. I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot." Said Kurt, simply.

"Well….some-well, most of the Warblers want to either quit or move to a new show choir, so….can we join the New Directions?" Asked Was, hope clear in his voice.

"Wait, isn't it against the rules?"

"According to page 36 of the show choir handbook, line 12, as long as you clearly state that it is two high schools in the same show choir, you're fine."

"well….um, this is very sudden. I can ask Mr. Shue though, alright?"

"Thanks Kurt, you have no idea how much this would help us."

"alright, talk to you soon Wes. Tell everyone I say hi."

"Will do Kurt, will do."

"Bye Wes!"

The bell rang. It was Kurt's free period, and he decided this was the perfect time to talk to Mr. Shue.

He opened the door to the spanish room. Mr Shue was correcting papers.

"Hey Mr Shue!"

"Hey Kurt! What brings you here?"

"Well….I have a favor to ask you. Um….some of the Warblers wanted to know if they could join the New Directions…..things aren't going so well over at Dalton…" Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Why do they want to join us? I thought they wanted to sabotage us and I thought you hated them?"

"Well…i forgave the Warblers. Not Sebastian. And also, Sebastian was the only one who wanted to actually wanted to sabotage us. Can they? Wes sounded really worried about this over the phone…"

"well, I don't see why not. I mean, less competition right? Call Wes and tell him we meet everyday after school, starting tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks Mr. Shue!"

"Anytime Kurt, anytime."

The following day after school, the Warblers arrived at three on the dot. Blaine ran torwards the Warblers and gave them a giant hug.

Finn walked in, looking worried. "Bad news guys, Mr Shue is sick. He has to get his tonsils out, so he won't be with us for nationals."

"Great. Now what?" Said Tina.

"Well, the show must go on, right?" asked Blaine.

They all murmured "yes" and all got on with it.

"So first, what songs do we want to do?" asked Kurt, taking order.

" I say we do something by Katy Perry" Said Blaine, of corse.

" I disagree. I say we do something classic, like maybe My Girl?"

"Ew, no. Who the hell are we? We aren't some classy bitches who do classical shit. We should do something big, like maybe a Mariah Carey song?" Santana tried.

"No, we need to do something like Lady Gaga. We could cover ourselves in glue and glitter and role around in random objects and BOOM, instant Lady Gaga costume." Someone said

Kurt sighed. This was going to be interesting….

**Please leave a review! Also, tell me if you like it! Also, sorry its so short, I just want to see what you people think of it before I do anything super long...:)**

**-Kat**


End file.
